


Even the Yellow Brick Road Can Double Back On Itself.

by Shatterpath



Series: Delia's Tale [1]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Gelphie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor helps steer Elphie's path away from its not-so-inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Cradle of the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE THAT EACH CHAPTER SWITCHES FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW.
> 
> Spoilers: First half of the play as well as various info on the girls.
> 
> Category: Gelphie. First time. Alternate universe, mostly based on the play, but bits of the book can't help but creep in.

This is no kind of life, but it's all I have. Sneaking around like a criminal, a felon in the eyes of Oz. Hissing irritably under my breath, I once again challenge myself to find strength and patience and focus. There is still much to be done and I won't back down from my convictions.

But the memories won't leave me alone.

My life has been a hard one; from odd and unwanted child born unexplainably grass green, to loathed student, to hopeful sorceress in the Emerald City. The truth of what's happening to the Animals is worse than anything I could have imagined. And then that bastard tricked me into transforming those poor Monkeys!

A shattering crack and dust raining down in the soft glare of my oil lamp alerts me to my stress. The wooden quill is split clean along its grain and the cave trembles in sympathy to my raging emotions.

Chistery is the only one who can tolerate me for long periods of time, even now peering at me in customary adoration and fear. "Mistress green," he mumbles softly in his broken way. "Okay, okay?"

No, I am not at all okay, but my companion can't help and I force a weak smile. "The memories are particularly sharp today. It will pass."

It always passes.

The lie is necessary for my sanity and my loyalty to the cause. The life of a fugitive is hard, cold and lonely, but I embrace it as my due. Despite my stoicism, the spark of warmth in my chest won't go away, much as I try to ignore it and snuff it out. Deep in my heart lies the flame of adoration to the one person who first accepted me for exactly what I am.

Just thinking her name hurts. I haven't been able to say it since leaving her behind. Oh, I bravely cackled at all of the Emerald City that they were never gonna bring me down, but the reality is that I'm tired and hungry and disheartened.

"Miss Elphaba?" Grateful for the distraction, I turn to look at Hurgle, my Rhinoceros lieutenant. "There are new refugees. They've brought supplies."

Hanging from his great horn is a net bag of fruit and a loaf of crumbling bread that makes my mouth water. The last two seasons have shown me that the basics are often the hardest to come by; food, shelter, fresh water. As our numbers swell, these things will be harder and harder to find. "Oh, Hurgle," I breathe in sincere gratitude. "I will thank them for this myself. And thank you for bringing this to me."

Hurgle only ducks his enormous head and backs out with surprisingly dexterity for such a big Animal.

"Come eat, Chistery," I invite my companion and he launches himself across the cave to eagerly grab the slightly squishy orange and sink his teeth into it. I pause with the ripe apple halfway to my mouth, caught by the way the shining green skin of the fruit echoes the color of my cradling palm. With this hard life, it's rare that I dwell on something as mundane as my coloring anymore.

The apple vanishes quickly, my ragged nails picking out the seeds so that I can consume everything, even the rough core. A girl can't be picky when she's flirting with starvation. Both of us get a good mouthful of bread before I reluctantly stash the loaf for safekeeping and wait for my stomach to settle.

"Scrabble, rabble, fruits, roots, grubs," Chistery mutters and flashes me a pleading look. I've gotten resigned to his looking to me for permission to do just about anything. His mind and will are too damaged by the Wizard's bad treatment. All I can do is treat this strange friend with kindness and respect. With my gentle nod, he scrambles away to forage.

Only, the afternoon is suddenly changed with a great blast of sound and darkness. A storm? This suddenly? I fear this must be magic and scramble for hat, cloak and broom before racing for the cave entrance.

The sky roils black and violent where there had been a thinly sunny sky moments ago. A great, swirling mass of clouds spirals above us, lightning crackling and thunder growling. Chistery is pressed to the ground, his voice screaming monkey threats at this invader to our peaceful corner of the Gillikin Forest.

What do I do? The Animals look to me as the only source of sorcery in their tenuous existence, but I have no idea what to do against this threat. My short training period at Shiz is absolutely not up to this and all my experimenting since then is even less help.

Abruptly, a figure is spat from the violent whirl of storm, enormous bat-like wings open to the air currents. The figure seems human, but one can never be certain. Like a broken bird, the figure is whirled about, headed for a crash landing that makes me cringe in sympathy. The storm crescendos before vanishing in a roar of fog and noise that leaves the forest ringing with silence.

The ruckus of the figure crashing through the trees is loud in the sudden quiet, the body eventually slumping from the lowest branches to land in an ungainly pile.

No one can move for long heartbeats, too stunned by the moments of unexpected violence and sound. But I was brave once and I can be brave again, hesitantly approaching the still body in the grass. It's a woman, dressed in sturdy traveler's clothes: a black cloak, dark purple trousers and well worn boots. A halo of inky curls splays over the browned winter grass.

A rustle of movement beneath the cloak makes me jump back, Chistery shrieking threats behind me, causing me to jump again. We are mutually stunned by a small Flying Monkey popping up, shrieking back, his clothing askew and wings fully unfurled. I know instantly that he is not one of the poor creatures that I was tricked into changing. He is smaller, better proportioned, his wings far more natural looking on his slender body.

"Mimi, Mimi," he squeaks softly, but excitedly, crouching protectively on the fallen woman from the clouds. "Help poor Fae? Please, please?"

Despite his pleading, I pause a moment, clutching the broom as though it's a weapon. Then the woman groans, a low, pained sound that I can't resist. The little monkey leaps, gorgeous wings unfurled, to land expertly on my shoulder, ignoring my flinch. His hard little body presses to my neck as though he has done this a thousand times, and I have to wonder at the odd familiarity. Kneeling at the side of the stranger, I rake my eyes over her frame to check for any obvious damage.

The outstretched hands twitch among the torn grass stems and I feel like reality has slowed around me.

Her skin… is the color of new spring leaves.

"Okay, not fun," an unknown female voice groans and the strange woman gets her elbows under her shoulders to painstakingly lever herself up. Her voice isn't exactly the timbre of mine, and it's not girlish either, but an intriguing combination of both.

When she raises her head and her pale eyes round in shock, I am stunned again by what I see in the girl's face. The eyes are a familiar summery blue, set in a strong boned face softened with lovely, gentle curves. Her skin is the color of my apple, now heavy in my stomach, framed by the wild mane of midnight curls.

"Mimi," she breathes softly, almost reverently, the pale jade hand reaching for me. Then her jeweled gaze shifts to my shoulder. "Janen! I told you to stay home. Your clan is going to kill me." Then she returns her eyes to me and cringes. "Yeah, annoyed parentals are definitely in my future."

"Explain," I growl as the initial shock fades. The girl flinches, though her expression is sheepish rather than terrified. Nodding, she tries to stand, collapsing with a pained hiss to grab her left knee.

"Ouch. Bad landing."

"Any landing walk away from," Janen chuckles near my ear and I fire the small Monkey a sharp glance that makes him sheepishly cringe exactly like the girl. "Is good landing. Yes Miss Mimi?" To my astonishment, he rubs his little head against my cheek and makes a happy noise.

Acceptance is not an easy or familiar feeling for me, but somehow this small Animal warms my heart with his touch. "Mimi?" I finally have the sense to ask even as Hurgle lumbers up with Chackle the Cheetah medic. "Why are you calling me by such a ridiculous name?"

A mysterious wind ruffles the winter-dead grass, swirling around the girl as she hunches over her leg. Long moments pass before she takes a deep breath and flexes the leg easily. Smiling respectfully at the pair of Animals, she nods and stands up with a bounce, miraculously healed. But the sober look in her eye belies the happy body language. "It's a nickname. My name is… ummm. You call me Fae."

"I call you Fae?"

The Animals are gathering now and there is electricity in the air that has nothing to do with the dissipated magical storm. There is threat building like lightning as I still haven't caught up with the situation.

"I need you to save us," the girl says simply and clearly, absolute seriousness in her tone. No one knows how to respond to that, least of all me.

"Save who?"

I wish my voice were steadier. I wish that I were more in control. I wish that I knew what was going on.

"Mama," Fae adds quietly, her bright blue eyes reflecting the scared teenager that she obviously is beneath all the power and flash. "And yourself… and me."

My confusion is becoming anger and I feel the change in my expression, feel the crackle of sorcerous power build. Fae is not cowed, instead looking at me with soulful eyes.

"You really don't recognize me, do you? I knew this was going to be hard, but I thought the spells would be the worst of it," she rambles more to herself than me. "You tried to tell me, Mimi." Defeated, she pushes rough fingers through her curls and my anger once more vanishes. "But I've never been good with no."

Recognize her? I've never met this girl!

But…

But there is something about her, something I know. She smiles almost shyly, flashing the diamond-blue eyes that pierce my heart with an altogether familiar, sweet pain. Taking a deep breath, she braces herself mentally and I'm struck again with how familiar she seems. "Very recently, you found a magical emerald, deep in that cave of yours." As much as I wish I didn't look shocked, I can feel the expression clearly. "It glows and radiates very powerful magic." It takes a real effort not to move my hand over the tiny lump in the purse at my belt. I still don't have a clue why I kept it, except that I was drawn to the thing. "I know about it," Fae continues, her paler green hand reaching up to a chunky and beautifully wrought silver chain at her neck, pulling on it. "Because I have it."

It makes no sense… but here is the proof. The small emerald is a distinctive, six-spined collection of bird-quill thin shafts, grown together, glowing with sorcerous power. Only, Fae has an identical stone, floating in a small sphere that glistens in the sunlight like a soap bubble of all the weird things, delicate silver filigree holding it to the chain.

"This is how I knew when to find you."

Again, Fae shrugs and I'm once again completely baffled at how familiar she seems! This is going to make me crazy and my face must show that, because Fae gets even more serious.

"I'm part of your future."


	2. The Storms of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda is reunited with her soulmate.

Winter.

I am winter.

Inside, I am as hard and cold as the glassy sequins that adorn my gowns like frozen tears. Even the weather reflects my mood, a storm rolling in black and menacing from the northwest. Attuned to the Emerald City, I feel the rising nervousness of the inhabitants. So complacent, so lazy and weak, the people of the great city at the center of Oz are growing incapable of functioning outside of their narrow field of tolerance.

And that field narrows it seems, with every passing day.

Could this be what drove Elphaba off? The decay of this beloved ideal? It would be just the sort of thing to push her over the edge. After the shock of Doctor Dillamond's failing ability to speak, then his being dragged off by government thugs, and such a high-emotion romp in the Emerald City, who knows what kind of state of mind she had been in that day?

But how had these horrible rumors started? That the 'Wicked Witch of the West' was doing such awful things? They can't know my Elphie; the sweet and loving soul beneath the green exterior that blinds the eye and sometimes the heart. It took a long time to understand her, to appreciate the very exotic nature of her, to love the soul inside.

Two tears fall shimmering in the light of the city lights, sobs strangling in my throat.

"Oh Elphie," I weep once again, the mantra of my secret pain. A blast of cold air hits my vulnerable skin and I am suddenly reminded of the approaching storm. How has it come in so fast?

There is something about this tempest that disturbs me, something intentful about the way it bears down on the graceful green and silver towers. Like a herd of spooked horses, it washes over the Emerald City with a crack of thunder and a blast of icy rain that makes me squeal in indignation.

But my retreat is halted by the most amazing sight.

From the roiling heart of the squall, a figure materializes, held up with great wings of cloud and storm. Shoulder-length hair whips in the wind, hands stretched out as though communicating with the elements themselves.

But the stranger is forgotten when a second figure drops clumsily from the clouds, seemingly in freefall. My breath strangles in my throat with disbelief. The broom careens wildly and I clap both hands over my mouth in horror to watch the figure perched along its narrow length fight for control. The wind scoops her up, flinging her back up to the winged stranger and I'm screaming and screaming, not caring where I am.

"Elphie!"

A phantasm, a dream, she appears suddenly, scrabbling at the heavy stone railing of the balcony. In the downpour, I race over to grab her, stare into the familiar green features, hardly able to believe that this is happening.

In the cold wind, soaked to the skin, I cling to her spare frame, weeping in relief, overwhelmed.

"Glinda," she whispers my name over and over in my ear, wrapped protectively around my smaller body. Unable to speak, I stroke her wet face, press kisses to her strong features, feeling her smile.

"I should have gone with you," I finally manage to confess, the words having waited half a year to be said. "I should have defied gravity by your side. I'm so sorry, Elphie."

She grins gently, the familiar expression making me beam back helplessly. "I didn't exactly get a chance to let you think about such an important decision, did I?"

Time and separation has changed her. The familiar voice has matured, her slender body grown painfully thin and her black clothes are threadbare. "Have you been living in a cave?" I ask with a shaky smile and hers deepens.

"Yes, actually. The cave is far more comfortable than some places I've been."

Inside, all the jagged edges are starting to settle, soothed away by her presence. Overwhelmed, I close my eyes, soaking her up, there in the pouring rain, my mouth pressed to the corner of hers, feeling her smile and the heat of her breath on my cheek and the strong arms around my body. Nothing I've ever felt before is like this. No thrill has ever made my heart race so fast, adrenaline making my head swim and my muscles shake. In Elphaba's arms, I'm not a snooty socialite that feels phony and shallow. In her arms, I feel whole and adored for who I really am.

Kissing the taller girl softly feels like the most right thing in the whole world. Under the wet curtain of her black hair, the back of Elphie's neck is warm and solid against my hand, her mouth still against mine for a breathless moment.

Then, the kiss is perfect, gentle and exploring, her mouth and tongue shy but eager, thrilling me down to my toes. I've missed her too much to be shocked by these feelings and anything that might be repercussions are far away.

Only the sounds of unwanted company disturb this perfect moment and my eyes round in shock.

"Don't stop on my account," smiles the unknown young woman who has landed on the balcony, followed by a mismatched pair of Flying Monkeys I don't recognize. The later hold the broomstick I remember Elphie enchanting and then riding away on. But how could these servants of the Wizard's be here?

"Elphie?" My voice quavers and I curse that I sound so weak.

"It's okay, Glinda," she soothes, hands and body warm against me. "These are friends, but I'll let them explain. Come inside, sweetie, you're shaking."

What choice do I have but to trust her?

The apartment is suddenly crowded, but Elphie steers me towards the hallway that leads back to my bedroom and the water closet. "I've really missed you," Elphie murmurs with her eyes on her hands as she unties my thick robe and pulls it away. "Get out of these nightclothes while I run you a bath."

"Aren't you cold too?"

The grin she fires over her shoulders erases all the horrible things that have happened and it's as though we're suddenly back at Shiz again. "Flying gets you used to cold."

"And sleeping in a cave?"

Now she chuckles in earnest. "Yes, and that."

I'm vaguely aware that Elphie keeps her eyes where they won't bother my modesty any more than my nudity has already done, offering me a hand to help me into the full tub. The heat makes me hiss, but I settle in anyway.

"Mimi?" The strange girl's voice carries through the door with a soft knock. "I have dry clothes for you if you'd like them. And a towel. A big one. The boys are drying off in the kitchen where they won't make a bigger mess."

When Elphie cracks the door a bit, long swathes of heavy fabrics are handed in. "Thank you, Fae."

"You're welcome. That's a warm nightgown and underthings. I'll leave your regular clothes in the bedroom."

"Who is that?" I have to ask again as the door clicks closed and Elphie gives me the oddest, vulnerable look.

"Really, you need to ask her yourself. Please, just trust me. I think that everyone could benefit from no more shocks today. Unless we escape in a few hours, you're stuck with the four of us until darkness tomorrow." Some of my panic must show because she smiles again. "We'll work things out somehow. I won't leave you again."

And that's all I need to hear.

Once I'm warmed, Elphie steps beyond the door only far enough that we can both change into sleepwear and crawl into my big bed. Neither of us asks about different sleeping arrangements and I cling tightly to her too-slender frame.

For the first time in so very, very long, I sleep peacefully.

Grumbling at the swampy heat suffocating me, I sleepily shove at my luxurious bedding and freeze.

There's someone in my bed!

In a heartbeat, my nerves are blazing with adrenaline that almost instantly turns to giddy relief. A lazy green hand lies curled on my pillow and the night before rushes over me. Not a dream then!

Never in a million years would I have pegged Elphaba Thropp as a cuddler. Simply never ever ever. But it is definitely her thinned, almost angular body pressed up against my back, her breath hot and even on the base of my neck. She feels so… so right like this. Has there always been this energy between us and I was simply too clueless to recognize it? By the way I feel right now; I think that just might be the truth.

No one has ever shared my sleep, not since I was a little girl and would sometimes crawl into Momsie and Popsical's bed for comfort. The thought of my parents is sobering. What will they think about this? This green woman becoming Oz's greatest enemy as the person I love?

That will not be a fun conversation.

Reaching back to carefully bury my fingers in the gorgeous waves of inky hair, I can hardly care less at this moment. After a few long, blissful moments of new closeness with this adored woman, my bladder finally drives me away from her arms.

After that wake up call, I gently kiss Elphie's cheek, enjoying the faint smile before escaping to the living room for a drink to soothe my parched throat. It takes real willpower to not shriek in shock at the pile of sleeping bodies there. Great Oz! I had forgotten they were here!

The dark Monkey definitely looks like one of the Wizard's servants, ugly and misshapen with black and dark red fur, spiky hair and the creepy leathery wings. He is nearly as large as a small man and powerful with muscle. Dark eyes open and regard me quietly, prompting me to give him a 'stay quiet' gesture to which he nods and curls up more tightly beside the couch. On that piece of furniture is the strange young woman that accompanied Elphaba. She's covered with blankets I don't recognize, but I really love the colors and patterns. Her inky hair has the same bouncy curls as mine if I leave it be, but the color is a gorgeous black that is almost purple, reminding me of Elphie.

As though sensing my watching her, the girl stirs and makes a sleepy sound that makes me realize that I should move on before finding myself in an embarrassing position with Elphie's friends. The blanket has moved to reveal the other Flying Monkey, as small as a toddler child, his wings folded carefully over his pale brown back. In the shafts of bright winter sunlight, even the bigger Monkey's coloring is almost handsome.

And then…

I notice the lazy hand resting beneath the little Monkey's wings.

In the grey of the night before, I didn't notice… but this strange girl is green! Not Elphie's gorgeous shade, but something paler and springier. My gasp must be as loud as I think it is, because her head snaps up and I'm treated to a second shock. Not dark eyes as I expected to match that raven hair, but bright, pale crystal blue, fringed with thick, inky lashes that my old popular cronies would kill for.

An eerie sense of recognition hits me as a sharp knock echoes through my apartment from the front door.

With a feminine squeak of alarm, the young woman Elphie called Fae scrambles into action. "Janen! Get the bag! Hurry!" Her voice a hissed stage whisper, she turns to the larger Flying Monkey where he cowers on the floor. "Chistery, you have to get in the bag with us where it's safe. Just for a little bit."

The small Monkey pulls open a shapeless drawstring bag made of beautifully rich, dark blue brocade with a hint of sparkle. I like it, but I don't know what it is. Opening up into a wrinkled circle, the cloth settles to show the black interior. Only, it's not black fabric, but truly black, like an empty space.

Then the Monkey leaps onto the circle… and vanishes as though down a hole.

Fae persuades the bigger Monkey to follow suit and I can only gape in shock as the girl follows, dragging her bedding along. "Pull the string and let us out when it's safe," she instructs urgently and the inky blackness swallows her up. Another knock shakes off my shock and I gingerly pick up the cloth that hides… a portable hole?

No time for speculation now. I quickly pull the trailing strings and the cloth is once more just a drawstring bag that I leave on the couch and head for the door while distractedly smoothing my disarrayed curls.

Curls… and crystal blue eyes.

The uniformed Flying Monkey at the door peers oddly at my stunned expression. Oh no, I have that meeting today! Dredging deep into emotional reserves that have been replenished by Elphaba's nearby presence in my bed, I give the Animal a calm look. "I'm not feeling well today. Please tell the Wizard and Madame Morrible that I am unable to attend and I send my regrets. Good day."

And rudely slam the door.

Heart pounding in fear and giddiness, I lean against the door for a moment before sliding to the floor while chuckling slightly hysterically. It's been a busy half day.

Less than half a day, even.

Eyeing the innocent looking bag crumpled on my couch, I wonder again at the familiarity of the girl who vanished inside of it. A flicker of movement in the hallway distracts me, making me jump with raw nerves. In a moment, the shadow twitches to reveal Elphie there, hidden in her cloak, and I sigh in relief. "You've grown sneaky, Elphie."

"A survival trait, I assure you. Are you okay?"

I'm really not, but I nod anyway, watching Elphie skirt the long shafts of sunlight to crouch beside me. Her hand on my hair reminds me why I'm so happy and confused right now and I lean into the touch. "I had a meeting with the Wizard. Hopefully it will slide as I'm generally a loyal enough minion." Pain and anger flickers across Elphie's face and I cup her cheek in my hand. "I'm not backing down this time, Elphie, I promise. Somehow we'll find a way to stop him. But maybe you could try it my way a bit?"

That smile is sweet, indulgent, and respectful. "I probably should have tried it your way from the start, my sweet. We'll definitely figure something out. Where have Fae and the boys gone?"

She can't quite hide the nervous fear in her voice and I gesture at the couch. "That bag is some kind of magical thing. It's a portable hole or something like it. They're hiding inside." Skeptical, but trusting, Elphie tugs me to my feet where I grab her in a long hug. "Why don't you lie down for a little longer while I borrow your bathtub? I'm sure that Fae and the boys will be fine in their hole for a bit."

I don't need any more persuading and happily let her coax me back to the bed where she tucks me in and kisses me softly.

"I'll be back soon. You rest."

Happy and at peace for the moment, I snuggle down and do as she says.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glinda and Elphie grow closer and more of Fae's story comes to light.

Leaving Fae and the Monkeys in the bag is probably not the kindest thing I could do, but I need a few minutes to regroup. Glinda sighs happily, the familiar, girlish noise soothing my nerves and relaxing me. Her curls are warm and soft and she smells good, clean and sweet and earthy when I lean in and kiss her temple. "Rest now."

"Mmm hmm," she hums and smiles as she slips off to sleep. The long night in this luxurious bed with Glinda's soft, warm body tucked against mine might be the best sleep I've ever had. The deep, luxurious bath is welcome too, making me groan with pleasure from something as simple as warm water and lots of soap.

Scrubbing up thoroughly, I don't hurry, but I don't dawdle either. Stealing a towel, I creep to the bedroom, determined not to wake Glinda, and gather the clothing that Fae left for me last night. The material is heavy and well-made, with simple, elegant lines and in rich, dark colors; midnight blue, royal purple and a deep burgundy like fine wine. They fit me like they were made for me, if I hadn't lost pounds off of my already slender frame.

Smoothing my hands over the fine material, I have to smile to myself wryly. Look at me, admiring clothes! Next thing I know, I'll be letting Glinda weave more flowers into my hair.

As though conjured by my memories, Glinda's voice purrs suddenly, "why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful."

Startled, I drop my hands and whirl to find that my old roomie isn't as asleep as I thought. "How long have you been awake?"

Something wicked and very, very grown-up dances in those blue eyes. "Long enough."

Self-consciously, I fight the urge to be embarrassed that this woman might have seen my nakedness, but forcibly shrug it off. Sitting and then half-reclining along her small body beneath the covers, I stroke her forehead. "You should get dressed. We need to talk with the others."

Soberly, she nods, but grabs me before I can stand to turn me to mush with a long kiss. Then she's leaping past me in a flurry of activity that leaves me startled yet again. "Give me ten minutes. And go feed your friends, you silly green thing!"

Laughing, I soak up the old fondness between us and do as ordered. As described, there is a crumpled bag on the coach and I pick it up warily. When I tug it open slightly, I'm shocked to see the faint gleam of firelight in what appears to be a long, smooth tunnel. "Fae?" I call out tentatively, feeling foolish.

"Mimi?" Her voice calls as though from far down the tunnel and the rock steadiness of the impossible space in the soft fabric is making me dizzy. Dropping the bag, I sit on the couch and watch as her pale green hands flick back the edges of the cloth and she climbs out of the round of fabric.

"That is some trick," I wonder and she grins impishly, once more reminiscing the woman in the other room.

"Mama's talented." She shrugs and leans down to coax the Monkeys from the hole. "Come out guys. I fed all three of us while we were in there. Are you hungry?"

Before I can say yes or no, Chistery appears, carefully cradling a bowl that smells heavenly. "Hello friend, good to see you well," I greet him warmly and smiling, he hands me the bowl as Janen bursts from the bag to expertly drop a spoon into it with astonishing accuracy, making me laugh. Then I grin fondly at the three of them. "And to think that I was miserable, hungry and feeling pretty alone just yesterday." They're pleased and I dig into the delicious porridge. It's full of rehydrated fruits and crunchy nuts and sweet things that please me. "This is wonderful," I marvel and Fae gives me that odd look again, like she knows more than she's letting on.

"I know."

The quiet has turned awkward again and I concentrate on my breakfast while Fae pulls a brush from her pocket and begins grooming a pleased Janen. When Glinda frames herself in the hallway's arch, they have changed so that the Monkey is brushing the inky curls. Before I can speak, I watch my dear Glinda take a deep breath and steel herself to step over to the strangers in her home.

"They've come back in time to help us take down the Wizard," I supply quietly and she fires me a reproachful look for interrupting polite introductions, but my eyes are on the cringing Fae. "But there's far more to the story than that, isn’t there?"

Nodding, Fae looks up from where she's seated at the little breakfast table and looks longingly at Glinda. "You might want to sit down for this."

Wonderingly, Glinda does just that, wandering to me where I can tug her down to press close to my side.

"I'm from not quite twenty years in the future actually," Fae begins. "I won't tell you when exactly. It's bad enough I'm doing this at all, telling you way too much about your futures, but I didn't have a choice, did I? Great Oz, where do I even start?"

Surprisingly, it's Janen that pipes up over his companion's fumbling. "Do you not know yourselves? A mirror she is, the best of both. Look, look!"

Glinda's small hand creeps into mine and I squeeze reassuringly. I'm reasonably certain that I know what the two of them are dancing around, despite the absurdity. The mixing of the most physically distinctive things about the two of us, the looks, the powerful sorcery, the dry, sharp wit…

"Our daughter," I lay it out flatly and Glinda gasps in shock, staring between me and the girl who shares the distinct color of my skin. After a long moment, Fae nods miserably, unable to look at us, hanging her head.

"Found the stories," Janen chitters excitedly. "Such a great game! Took my childhood to find the clues and puzzle pieces. Dee to come back and save you!" Now is his turn to cringe as Fae glowers at him. "Sorry, sorry, Dee."

"Dee?" Glinda asks softly.

"Fae is my nickname from you, Mimi. Something about forest sprites. My name is Delia, after Doctor Dillamond." It's exactly the sort of name I would choose, for exactly that sort of reason. "I'm so sorry to shock you like this, Mama, but there's just no easy way to say it."

"Mama?" Poor Glinda sounds faint and I trade hands so that I can wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Me?"

In a burst of energy, Fae… Delia, is across the room, kneeling at her… mother's feet. She grabs the other hand, cradling it to her chest and looking up beseechingly into the blue eyes she inherited. "Yes. I had to take this chance to help you two fix everything that is going wrong. Mimi always told me stories about this time and would hint that she knew things were destined to get worse and worse the way that crowds become mobs and people get hurt." Swallowing hard, Delia's voice gets hoarse. "Or killed. When I was ten, I started to realize that you both were dropping hints, subtly of course, because you knew I was destined to do this. For seven years, this has been my goal. I've studied like a hermit and experimented and created spells that frighten even me, just to do this one task. I stole things from both of you, because I had to and…"

The tearful voice trails off as Glinda gives my hand a squeeze before letting go to reach out and place gentle fingers on Delia's rambling mouth. "Daughter? Really?" A shy nod is the only response. "Look at how lovely and determined you are. Wow." The pink flush is fascinating against the celery of her skin and I find myself grinning. "I can see us in you. It's astonishing actually. You traveled through time? How?"

"It's complicated," Delia shrugs helplessly. "Ridiculously complicated. I had to anchor to a power source in a particular time and use it like a lifeline."

From my pocket I bring out the glowing emerald cluster and Glinda gasps in appreciation for its beauty.

"Yes, that anchor," Delia says and pulls out the stunning necklace that holds the future self of the gem. "This is what got me here. I apologize for taking it, Mama. I think it has something to do with how I came into being as well. Frankly, I've never asked for details and I don't want them either!"

In that moment, the utter normalcy of a teenager's disgust about her parent's love life makes me snort in helpless laughter. After a confused and slightly outraged moment, Glinda's eyes round in comprehension and she flushes crimson. Then she is giggling and in moments we are both roaring in hysterics.

By the time we've wound down, my whole body aches pleasantly and I'm sprawled limply against the couch with Glinda curled up over most of my torso. Her breath is warm on my chin, her body soft against my more angular frame. "This is nice," I murmur softly and she hums wordlessly in agreement.

"Elphie? I don't want to marry Fiyero anymore."

I can't help but crack up once again; hugging this dear woman I adore. "Me either. There's this mouthy blonde that seems to have caught my eye."

"Sounds complicated." Her mockingly serious tone makes giggles tickle in my throat. I've never laughed so much in my life and it feels like I've taken a cleansing broom to every corner of my heart and soul. "But then again, complicated suits you. And with you so brave and exotic, this mouthy blonde doesn't stand a chance of resisting."

Just like that, we're serious again and I grip her tight in a hug that feels like forever. A glance reveals that Delia and the Monkeys have retreated to the little table again to give us some small privacy. With these new twists happening with Glinda, somehow this unknown daughter doesn't shock me nearly as much as I would have thought.

"She's gorgeous and amazing, isn't she," Glinda muses barely loud enough for me to hear. "The best of both of us. That must have been some spell to bring her back in time." Sitting up, this lovely, pale woman curls one small hand into my inky hair and kisses me as though our world will end any second now. Helpless, I am enthralled by her, unable to do more than respond to her ardor until she releases me. "Let's go find out what our futures entail, shall we?"

Hours later, I have to regret agreeing to all of this so easily.

"It just seems so… theatrical," I whine helplessly, head in my hands.

"And taking off on a newly enchanted broomstick while taunting the royal guard and taking up the life of an ostracized villain isn't?" Delia sasses me archly, making Glinda giggle, though she gamely tries to hide it.

"She's definitely your daughter," I tease dryly and they both laugh prettily. The resemblances of the two of us in this girl are so eerily accurate that I would suspect trickery if not for the twin emerald clusters on the table. One with small bits of useless rock stuck to it where it grew deep in the earth, and one cleaned and gorgeous; set in that astonishing bubble. No one has the power to fake these stones.

Then there's Janen, a third generation of the poor Monkeys I was tricked into deforming with their great, leathery wings. He is so different, so… normal. It eases my heart to know that one day; the Flying Monkeys will become their own people.

"Miss Mimi?" He asks me suddenly and I'm jarred from my thoughts.

"Why Mimi?" I ask bluntly and Delia grins in echo of the same kind of expression on my own face.

"Well, I can't very well call you both Mama, can I? I've always called you that, ever since I was a baby. I remember. The younger generations of Flying Monkeys just picked it up from me."

"Yep," Janen agrees happily and I'm startled once again as he treads carefully across the table to sit right in front of me and hold my gaze with calm, dark eyes. "You always regret tricked into casting spell that make us to fly." While strangely disjointed, I understand his meaning and nod silently. Then he smiles sweetly and reaches out to stroke my cheeks with tiny hands. Startled and pleased at the easy affection, I can't help but grin back a bit. "Don't. Not your fault. The Wizard is bad and makes people do bad things. But not these!" The leathery wings unfurl with a snap. "I can fly!"

A leap becomes a shallow glide that carries him all the way to the couch and Glinda claps in delight. A tentative touch on my arm brings my eyes to Chistery where he sits at my side. "Yes, yes," he murmurs but the adoring look in his eyes speaks far more clearly than his labored speech.

"Thank you, friend," I murmur, leaning over to press my forehead to his and sigh heavily. It's been a crazy day and his steady presence is grounding.

Abruptly, Delia stands up and announces briskly, "Well, it's been a long day and I think that I'm suffering from a bit of cabin fever. I'm really not used to being cooped up. I think I shall take my brothers here and retreat to the bag to romp! You two have a great night and we'll see you in the morning about changing history."

Once more, the three of them vanish into the miraculous bag that Delia tosses open onto the floor. There is an echoing clatter of noise that snuffs out with the slam of a door and Glinda and I are left in quiet.

"Fascinating day," she muses to herself and stands to collect the bag, cinching it closed and setting it on a shelf where it will be safe. "Are you hungry, Elphie?" The new intimacies between us makes me silent, only able to nod. It's really overwhelming, all of this. But Glinda's quick kiss grounds me again. "I'm overwhelmed too, but we still need to eat. We'll keep it simple."

Crispy apples, a tangy yellow cheese and a light wine are a perfect solution for our stomachs and some of my lightheaded nerves settle. "Food is hard to come by on the lam," I explain and wisely don't take offense at the near-pity in Glinda's clear eyes. "I didn't even realize how starving I've been."

It's only early evening, but I'm exhausted. So much has happened over the last day and half, not to mention the last six months, and my body's depleted reserves are low again. I've noticed that Glinda's lost some of her girlish softness, making the curves and hollows of her small body sleeker and making her look her age. But, she too has been treated harshly by what happened all those months ago, I can see it reflected in her physical condition.

"Come to bed," she purrs softly, offering me a hand that I helplessly take and allow myself to be drawn away.

Tonight, things are different, deliberate sensual intent in Glinda's kisses, her hands wandering over my torso, loosening the fitted tunic. "When I watched you change this morning," she breathes across my kiss-swollen mouth, making me shiver. "I was stunned at how gorgeous you are." I want to sputter and deny the compliment, but I can't with those hands drifting over my sparse curves and the gleam in her eyes.

Only Glinda has ever touched me freely, even though the familiarity took time to develop. In time she became unaware and uncaring that I look so different. My parents and Nanny were always horrified by me and Nessarose and I are not close. At all. We are merely tolerated extensions of one another, neither of us fitting in with others.

So it took time and practice for my schoolmate and myself to get to a place of physical comfort, but it soothes jagged places inside me and draws me to her.

With breath heavy, mouth avid, hands urgent, body hot and curvaceous; is there any wonder that I can't resist her?

The first brush of those small hands over my naked belly makes me gasp, the sound loud and startled even to my own ears. Eyes wide, I jerk back and stare down at her, but the blue gaze is steady, focused and bright as hot summer skies. "I love you Elphie," Glinda murmurs and my nerves dance at the open-handed caresses over my skin while my brain reels in shock at the soft words. "I've loved you for so long that I can't really place when it started. All the way back when we met and I thought you so awful."

The memories of our unadulterated loathing makes me huff in amusement, understanding now some of the emotions that were behind it. Cupping her sweet face, I kiss her again, murmuring tenderly against the soft lips, "We certainly made quite the impressions on one another."

"Still do," Glinda giggles coyly and I start as she grabs the back of the tunic to yank it down, entrapping my arms and leaving me naked from the waist up. Before I can fully register the possibility of embarrassment, that soft mouth is teasing over the jut of my collarbones and Glinda is making tender kittenish noises that make my insides flutter like cloth in wind.

The vulnerable sound I make startles me in its intensity. The sensations firing through me are indescribable and blindingly intense, only growing as Glinda's curious mouth descends lower, pressing kisses over the upper swells of my breasts. My knees are shaking and my wrists are completely caught in the heavy, snug material of my sleeves. Frustration deepens my voice, making me sound like a growling Lion. "Help me get loose."

Giggling, Glinda forcibly turns me around and tugs expertly at the material until it drops away. That lets me sit heavily on the edge of the bed, not trusting my legs, and gives Glinda a chance to startle me yet again. Hitching up the knee-length skirt, she straddles my lap, pressing our bodies impossibly close. A strong grip around her waist and gentle fingers on her lips pause the heat between us for a moment.

"I…" The words choke in my throat for an endless moment.

I have never loved anyone before. I was never given a chance. Yet, somehow I know this feeling for what it is. The heat in my body, the suffocating emotion making my throat and eyes ache, the spunky teenager brave enough to travel through time itself to ensure not only her future, but ours as well.

I have proof that the Wizard will be removed from power. Oz will learn to at least tolerate me. The Animals will be saved from prosecution. Even the Flying Monkeys come out okay in the end.

Really, it's everything I ever wanted.

Closing my eyes, feeling Glinda's sweet breath hot and fast on my face, a blissful smile starts from some previously unknown place deep inside to bloom over my face.

"I love you too."


	4. The Steps Beyond the Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple bonds in the most glorious way possible!

Oh, I know she loves me. Any half-blind moron can see it, but hearing the words does something to my nerves that defies words. The verdant face is peaceful and that smile is pure bliss. Her happiness brings tears to my eyes and for the moment I am utterly content to soak up these feelings. This lonely and scarred soul has finally met mine fully and I am humbled by that trust. Pressing butterfly kisses all over Elphaba's face, I taste the tears clinging to her lashes, licking away the moisture from my lips. Like a blind woman, I caress the planes and hollows of her face, the sharp cheekbones and strong jaw, the downturned nose, her beautiful mouth.

Soon, my smaller body is tossed to the bedding, her lanky body pressing blissfully heavy into my flesh. A lifetime ago, I wanted what any spoiled little girl wanted, a handsome suitor, a glorious wedding and a magical night of bliss like the minstrels sing of.

Fuck that.

All that sugary female nonsense is a lie I've lived for far too long. All that matters is this woman and what we feel. If my destiny is to be a princess or a pauper, either is acceptable as long as I'm by Elphaba's side.

"Oh Elphie," I moan as that wonderfully wicked mouth suckles down my throat and her glorious inky hair slides silky tease over my skin. The fumbling of her normally nimble fingers at the tiny buttons on my blouse is frustrating. "Just tear the stupid thing off! I need you…"

Making that intoxicating growling noise again, Elphie does as I've begged; shredding the white fabric I won't miss even a little bit. The spoiled girlie part of me distantly appreciates that she's gentler with the constricting bra, carefully unhooking the thing before pulling it away. When she ducks down to kiss my chest, I don't even try to swallow the cry of bliss. The press of her warm, silky skin on mine is like nothing I've ever imagined.

Then her hands are on my nipples, teasing over the hardening peaks and I have to stare to confirm that I'm not somehow imagining how this feels. In this moment, I am struck by the shocking contrast of her emerald green skin against my own pale coloring, now flushed rosy with sensation. Yes, it's shocking, but lovely and erotic, too. The dark eyes, brown on green, look up, catching mine and we stare for a moment in wonder at seeing one another in this new light. Heat has flushed her cheeks rosy beneath the green, the kisses and caresses turning her lips even an even more enticing reddened shade.

"You're so beautiful, it almost hurts," I whisper and Elphie blushes an even lovelier color, dropping her face back into the curves of my chest, her fingers starting up their gentle stroking again. Later, I'll keep working on getting her to accept my compliments, but right now all I can do is feel.

Every girl hopefully has some idea what her body is capable of feeling, even if it really requires a lover to bring out the true power of these sensations. Every girl hopefully has a lover like my dearest Elphaba: gentle, focused and adoring. She squawks in surprise when I manhandle her larger body over, straddling her hips to preen at my success. "Gotcha," I chortle in delight, enjoying the press of her slimness in the heat building in my groin. Except that several hard objects in the small purse at her waist are now digging into my left buttock. "Ouch!"

This sets Elphie off into giggling at my obvious discomfort and I move away. "Here, let me help," she chuckles somewhat breathlessly and starts fumbling at her waistband, trying to dislodge the purse. I imperiously swat her hands away with feigned irritation.

"Let me."

Now it's my turn to wander into unexplored territory, leaning over to kiss the flat, strong plane of her midriff, that lovely place cradled by her ribs, before nibbling down to where her navel must be hiding just beneath the burgundy fabric. My golden curls spill in contrast over her skin like sunlight on trees and I admire the way my plain hand looks against her rich coloring.

"We look good together," I note softly, tugging at the oversized buttons holding the close-fitting skirt to her body and loosening the narrow belt. "I like these clothes on you."

Once more, Elphie chuckles breathlessly at my conversational tone, my mouth still pressed to her belly. "Since Fae brought them, I'll bet you designed them, my love. I like them too."

"But," I announce firmly and sit up. "I think that, right at this moment, I will like them far more off of you."

How I love making her laugh. The happiness lights up her entire expression and makes her luminous. There are several minutes of giggling chaos where I drag the heavy material and the simple undergarments beneath over her willowy legs and she struggles with the ties that hold my own skirt snug to the base of my spine.

"Shall I tear these too?" Elphie teases, one hand tugging the laces and the other stroking the curve of my rear.

"Well, I do like this skirt," I tease primly. "But if you must…"

For better or worse, the laces decide to come loose and there's a whole new struggle to get me loose from my far more elaborate lingerie. Breathless with the wrestling and giggling, I lay sprawled in the tangled bedding, looking up at Elphie where she kneels at my side. The expressive dark eyes rove over my nakedness, making my squirm in pleasant embarrassment, followed by a gentle hand. "Look at how lovely you are," she muses to herself, her tone awed.

"Flatterer," I tease sweetly and stroke her bare hip to distract her. "Come here and let me hold you."

Half-naked was a sensation that left me with no way to describe it. This complete nudity is enough to shut my brain down completely, lost in the exquisite feeling of warm, bare skin, punctuated by the tickle of the triangle of black hair I'd only caught a glimpse of. Lost in Elphie's kisses, I indulge in an old fantasy by stroking her glorious, waist-length hair, combing my fingers through the silkiness.

Then I get the evil idea to twist the heavy strands into my fingers, winding them up, trapping her skull. Huffing in a sound that's almost distressed, Elphaba allows me this power over her, eyes heavy lidded. "Oh Elphaba," I breathe out her whole mouthful of a name, savoring the fullness of it.

"Love me," she grates out hoarsely, her hips twitching urgently into my softer frame.

"I do, love. I will."

There is no need for words now, only this fire blazing between us.

Elphie believes that she has no soul. A lifetime of hate and abuse took that belief from her far too young. But I can see it, shining as bright and as fierce as any fire, her convictions and love a beacon to my own soul.

Fearless now about her and me and us, I ignore the distant protests of the rules that society has pressed on me for my entire life…

And reach down to trail a hand over the narrow curve of hip, caress the strong muscles of her buttocks and upper leg and finally the soft thatch of hair that intrigues me so. Like the storm that brought her back to me, she is wet with arousal and sweat, thrilling me from crown to toes.

Oh, the sounds she makes as I stroke and explore, her body twisting sinuously atop mine, her voice low and hoarse and uninhibited. It doesn't matter that I have no clue what I'm doing, even my own self-explorations never getting quite this involved, for her wordless encouragement is all I need. "Gli… Glin…" she whispers the broken syllables of my name over and over, her breath hot and humid in my hair, every muscle tense and growing more rigid all the time.

"Let it go, my love," I encourage, both hands coaxing at that soft, vulnerable place, drawing out the energy coiled tight in her lanky body. "I've got you. Fly with me."

Thrusting her hips roughly into my hands and thigh, my Elphie is a hurricane, a twister made flesh. While this is intimidating, it's exhilarating as well and I enjoy the jostling. This is my path now, this love with this woman. Stiffening, Elphie releases the most amazing feral sound from deep in her body, making every fine little hair on my body stand on end in wonderful sympathy. Sharp convulsions wrack her frame like peals of thunder, squeezing and releasing her internal muscles and the pitch of her voice.

"Oh Elphie," I reassure her, stroking softly now, calming her, soaking up her trembling. It takes a moment to recognize the sound of her tears and my heart lurches. But… for once in my life I pause and take stock. Now is the time for me to act the adult and be sensitive to my lover, not overreact. Not understanding where the understanding comes from, I wrap Elphie in a tight hug, yanking the blanket over us as best I can. The sobbing is quiet and her body continues to shake like a leaf in wind. "I'm right here, dearest. I won't leave you. You won't be alone again. Ever."

In time, the storm passes and some of the claustrophobic feelings in the room seem to recede. There seems to have been some chaos among my things, objects knocked over and a crack in one of the windows. Ah, that must be one of the hazards of loving a sorcerer then. Good to know. Despite feeling more than a little squished, I relish Elphie's weight sprawled all over me, continuing to pet her back and hair, murmuring softly. Honestly, I really think she's dropped off to sleep when she begins pressing little kisses to my temple.

"Thank you," the familiar voice whispers almost soundlessly. "I'm sorry I fell apart like that…"

"Elphie," I cut her off. "Are you seriously trying to apologize that my lovemaking skills reduced you tears?"

A strangled laugh makes me smile and my new lover props herself onto her elbows to look at me. My beloved has always had an intense stare, but now she is positively enrapturating. Her hands trace my face while she watches silently for a long, long time. Despite my own boiling hormones, I force myself to lie still and soak up this sobering moment for as long as we both need.

"No, you're right of course. That would be absurd."

Once more, we are laughing, a lovely racket of happiness that makes me thankful that I rate such private quarters.

"Miss Glinda," Elphie smiles and leans in to nuzzle my face, belying the seriousness of the words. "I do believe that you've quite broken me."

"Oh, perish the thought, Miss Elphaba. You look whole and healthy to me. Why, one might say that you are positively aglow."

Have I ever laughed so much? Overheated and hiccupping, I can't imagine that I ever have or I would remember it. Then again, I've never been in love. Smile gone enigmatic, Elphie slides her still sweat-slicked body down mine, making my breath catch, and presses open-mouthed kisses to my throat. This reminds me that I'm painfully aroused and completely frustrated while at the same time being strangely calm.

"I want to hear you surrender," Elphie purrs as her chin tickles my breasts, her hair a caress that might just drive me mad. "I want you to feel as amazing as I do right now."

"Please," is all I can manage to choke out around this need inside of me. Once again, her sensitive fingers pluck at my hardened nipples, the waves of hair adding their tickle. Then her head moves and I am treated to a feeling like nothing I have ever imagined. Gripping tight into the raven locks, my whole body curls up in instinctive reaction, my voice strangled in need. Her mouth, hot and open and suckling at that sensitive teat has turned me inside out, her tongue coiling wetly in curiosity.

Every nerve in my body is focused on the sensation of Elphie's tender suctioning mouth. There is a direct current of sensation between that exquisite spot and the ache between my legs. Rocking my hips, I can almost get purchase against her flat midriff to get some relief. Chortling teasingly, she flexes the slender muscles of her torso to add to my torment, making me growl in pleased annoyance.

"My dearest Glinda, who knew you were such a wildcat?"

"You've picked a miserable time to get chatty with me, Elphie."

The dry sarcasm uncorks my lover's amusement once again as she kisses her way over to my other breast to continue the torture.

"Ah, but what a way to go," she teases, delicately licking at the sweat that has gathered in that soft place between my sensitive breasts where no one's touch has ever been. I feel as though I am being claimed as an explorer to a new land would. Her verdant touch seems as though she should be leaving some sort of physical mark behind; a signpost on my body's map that reads that she is my conqueror.

I like that thought, almost as much as the feel of her hand caressing over my belly as she levers herself up a bit. Now I get a chance for some payback, able to raise my thigh between hers to press into the heat that matches my own. Ah lovely, there's that almost distressed randy sound that she makes through teeth and nose. "I like that," I groan, meaning all of it. Fingers tickle my navel and I swat at them, earning chuckles and I am being kissed once more, torn between her mouth and hands, mind whirling.

Elphaba's gentleness has always struck me. Even as new roomies, convinced of total detestation, she was merely prickly, sarcastic and aloof, never dangerous. All fear of her was in the eyes of the beholder. I will never be able to articulate my thanks for that one, simple mistake of raising my hand at the wrong moment that led to being roomed with this singular girl. Certainly the happiest mistake of my life.

Her touch there between my legs is like nothing I've felt, so different from my own shy explorations. Coy and tender, she feels around blindly, both of us reacting to the best places. Something almost frighteningly big is building in me, something that might shake me apart. Panting, tense with lust and love, I force open blurry eyes and watch the magnetic brown and green of Elphie's eyes as she touches me.

"There," I moan dizzily at the caress of her calloused fingertips on that sensitive button that sets the storm of feeling rushing at me. It crashes over me at the pressure of one of those beloved digits slowly filling that tight, hollow place inside. The roar of sensation leaves me blind and deaf for an endless moment as the pleasure rocks my petite frame.

Lightheaded and exhausted, I come down from the high, startled to find that I've clamped my hand over Elphie's to trap her there. Panting like an athlete against her mouth, I soak up all this up for long moments, wanting to preserve this feeling forever.

"Love you," my lover purrs ever so gently, her timing absolutely perfect. Moved to tears, I don't even try to fight them, basking in Elphie kissing the moisture away.


	5. The Power of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

Dizzily swimming up from the deep, dark depths of a coma-like sleep, I blink in confusion, once again momentarily confused as to where I am. My old life, my vigilante life, my current state, they all blur together for long, disorienting moments…

But I am abruptly soothed by Glinda wriggling against my side.

As though afraid that I'll evaporate, she's wrapped around me, tight as a hungry snake, one leg threaded between mine, arms around my waist, face pressed into my throat. The loosened curls tickle my shoulder and chin and my hand where I've tucked it into the warm mass.

Before I can actively return the cuddle, Glinda's wiggling turns into a screech and she leaps up like a startled cat getting its tail stepped on. "Ouch!" she wails, bounding over my prone body as though trying to escape something. "That hurts!"

"What is it, My Sweet?"

"Something bit me!"

Despite half a year of destitute living, I'm out of the luxurious bed as quickly as she is, both of us staring accusingly at the tangled blankets and sheets. "Elphie?" Glinda's voice trembles alarmingly and I whirl to her. "I'm bleeding."

Indeed, there is a smear of dark blood on her fingertips and I kneel to find the matching mark just inside the cradle of her hipbone, on the left side. "It looks small, darling. Let me see if I can find the culprit."

There are all manner of dangerous creepy crawlies in Oz, but I'm really hoping that Glinda's attacker is something more benign. A rough flick of the bedding makes something go pinging into the opposite wall in a streak of phosphorescent fire.

"The emerald," Glinda breathes and I nod mutely in agreement.

It's easy to find, glowing against the carpet and even before I pick it up I can see that there is more marring its surface than the lingering dirt and rock I couldn't get off. Holding the thing, I take Glinda's hand and drag her to the water closet and kneel to examine the wound. "Not a bite, my dear," I smile reassuringly and reach for a small wash cloth. "You were stabbed. See?" She warily takes the crystal to examine the traces of red on its glowing surface. "It's yours, my dear, to do with as you wish."

"At the moment, I'd like to smash the thing," she growls and I swallow a laugh.

"Oh, don't do that. You'd disappoint poor Delia so. After all, she went to what sounds like a lot of trouble to steal it from you."

Once again the mention of our mysterious visitor quiets us as I get the cloth wet with hot water and clean the small wound. This is an easy fix for me after six months of studying the Grimmerie and unfortunately testing this particular enchantment more times than I'd like to remember. Murmuring the enchantment quietly, I breathe out warmly over the bloody mark, feeling the tingle of power on my exhale.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda whispers at the sensation and her hands are gentle on my head. "That feels wonderful." I've been told this before, about the heat of the healing being soothing and nearly erotic. This has never meant anything but mild embarrassment and real relief to soothe another's pain.

Until now.

Nuzzling the place where her flesh is no longer split, I tongue away the faint traces of blood until all I taste is her skin. "There, all better." My matter-of-fact tone is a lie and we both know it, Glinda cupping my face to kiss me deeply until one or the both of us moans.

"Thank you, my darling," Glinda flatters me. "Come back to bed now. The night is still young."

Ah, the night is long and dawn is more than a fantasy before our bodies can't take anymore and we finally sleep. Who knew there are so many ways to feel pleasure? When I wake, the gloomy sun is slanting into the room and there is once again a knock echoing through the apartment.

Squeaking with alarm, Glinda is up like a shot, clutching the sheet to her chest and we stare wordlessly at one another. "Hide!" She finally squeaks and points at an open door to an overfilled closet. Mouthing my adoration, I do as I have to, gathering my clothes and sequestering my tall body into the depths of the masses of clothing. Perfectly still, I listen to the voices carry from the other room, surprised by the tendrils of loathing that coil in my belly as I recognize our former school mistress. Her deep, ponderous tones ooze concern that makes me grind my teeth and Glinda's tones are high-pitched and bordering on vacuous. All this ridiculous and dangerous social posturing…

Then my blood chills at the small sounds of padded feet, a nose testing the air. Dammit! There's an animal with the Madame, scenting out anything suspicious. More likely some poor Animal in near-slavery, perhaps even one of Chistery's brethren. Thankfully, I know how to combat this as well. More sorcery, the power dredged up from within, words near soundless on my tongue, muffled into something heavy and made from wool that I grab onto without looking.

Like a gentle breeze, my scent scatters to nothingness, hiding me from this hunter's sense of smell. The closet door creaks open and I will absolute stillness, face and eyes trapped in the fabric I grip so tightly. I have done this before and will doubtlessly need to do it again. This lone hunter will not find me.

An eternity seems to pass before silence settles again over the apartment. My feet are tired and my stomach pitifully empty and I really need to relieve my poor bladder. But I don't so much as breathe deeply until I hear what I've been straining for.

"Elphie? Love? It's safe now. Come to me." It takes long moments to unlock my frozen muscles and shake off the stiffness to wiggle out of my hiding place. "Goodness, I didn't even see you back there," she marvels and we embrace tightly until most of the cloying panic recedes.

"Toilet and food," I whisper tensely and she nods in mute understanding. With a warm kiss, I'm left to clean up. I've commandeered the bathtub once more when Glinda returns bearing sandwiches and a bottle of fruit juice. Both of us still seem uneasy with breaking the silence and she suddenly strips naked and imperiously straddles my lap to trade me bites of the simple lunch and cool juice.

Then we cuddle and I distractedly rub a washcloth over her pale skin where I can reach it. Both of us are lost in thought, minds racing with what must be done. It is a terrifying prospect, this openly public confrontation, just us five against all of Oz.

"Whatever happens, Elphaba," my dearest whispers almost soundlessly. "I will never leave your side. Together, we can do this. Remember? Together, we're unlimited."

"They'll never know what hit them," I laugh, but it sounds more like a sob.

Feeling raw, I force myself to not shut Glinda out, holding her close and not locking my fears behind mental walls. It would be easy to fall into old, bad habits, but I can't do that to either of us. Only together can we survive this.

Together, we go to the innocent-looking bag still lying on the shelf where Glinda left it last night. Retreating back to the closet, we yank it open and kneel beside the cloying darkness within. "Ready?" I ask with more confidence than I feel and Glinda takes my hand and nods.

Instead of falling into the opening, it's more a sensation of sliding into a hole sideways. My clothing catches on the hewn stone walls and I shift to allow Glinda to slip in beside me. "So much for gravity," she quips wryly and shifts away to stand. A moment later I hear her knock on a wooden surface, assumedly the door we heard slam last night. There is a quiet scuffle of sound and a faint shaft of pale firelight is exposed as the door creaks open.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" Delia's shadowy silhouette questions softly.

"Not really. May we come in?"

With the tunnel faintly illuminated, I can stand and follow my love into the impossible chamber beyond. "Oh great," I grump mockingly. "More caves."

Both Flying Monkeys pounce now, hugging me with an enthusiasm that just this last evening would have made me uncomfortable. Now, I shove aside any awkward reaction and just hug them back. "Okay, okay?" they question nearly in stereo and I chuckle and pat them both.

"We had a visitor that neither of us is happy with."

Glinda shudders delicately as she looks around the sprawling chamber. "That would be an understatement, love."

There's a flash of deep emotions in Delia's eyes as she turns from lighting up a large oil lamp; a swirl of relief, adoration and a touch of teenage revulsion at Glinda's casual endearment. My smile earns one in return and I allow myself a moment to appreciate this future child of ours.

"This is fantastic," Glinda comments on the space with its rough sleeping area, workbenches and cabinets with supplies piled against the walls. "Is this a real place?"

Once again, Delia is reluctant to reveal too much and I can only guess that it will be Glinda and I that create this seemingly impossible place. "We'll figure it out in time," I reassure the girl and she looks pathetically grateful.

"So, tonight's it," she says hesitantly. "Winter solstice. Oh, before I forget, I brought a few magical talismans for you, but I have to take them back with me when we're done, y'know?" Stressed, Delia goes for one of the sets of cabinets. "Oh, and Mimi, I forgot to empty this place out back at the Animal encampment. The sacks and barrels and crates are all food and medical supplies. I was so out of it from time-traveling that I forgot this second reason I'm here."

"We'll go back once we take care of business here," I reassure her confidently, determined not to show my own fear of what lies ahead. So, while Delia rummages and Glinda looks over her shoulder, I turn to Chistery and Janen. "Are you guys holding up okay, being cooped up like this?"

They shrug and Janen's voice is clear. "For now. Sunlight will need soon or will wilt!"

"Funny, little brother," Delia snarks at the small Flying Monkey and he chortles in unrepentant amusement. "I'm not that fragile of a rose."

There's an intense moment as Glinda catches the younger woman's cheek in a gentle hand and gravely studies the pretty, pale green face. Quietly asking the two Animals to hang out by the door to keep an ear out on the world outside, I go to stand with woman and child. Only a couple of years apart in age in this moment, the similarities between them are glaringly obvious, the heart-shaped faces, pretty mouths, the startling blue eyes. While taller and lankier, Delia has inherited her mother's curves and her expressive hands. Not to mention the riot of loose curls that fall untidily to her shoulders in complete contrast to the near-straight cascade of my own mane.

Cupping Delia's face, Glinda traces the almost familiar features and I watch silently as they bond. None of us are surprised when the girl's eyes fill with tears and she chokes on a sob. They embrace and I drape my arms around them both. It's a poignant moment, despite the strangeness. Has there ever been parents meeting their near-adult child back in time? This miracle child, obviously created of mysterious magics not yet experienced.

It makes my head spin…

"When you get back to when you belong," Glinda whispers into the raven curls. "There will be some reunion. After all, we will have been waiting for your whole life, right?"

Delia giggles through her sobs, taking a fortifying breath and leans back a bit to smile at us both. It's so odd to see my own smile on this different face. "Thank you, Mama. I didn't realize how stressed I was. I never do."

"I can guess who you inherited that from," Glinda teases wryly, firing me a look that makes me protest innocence.

"I haven't a clue to what you're inferring, Miss Glinda."

"Oh, do hush, Miss Elphaba."

The bantering reminds me of our early days at Shiz, the formalities that broke down with time and proximity and friendship. Kissing first Glinda's temple and then Delia's, I bodily haul them both to a sturdy wooden table that has seen many years of use. We raid the food stash to quiet hungry bellies, go over more of our plans and chat, avoiding any questions that are too specific.

"Why trousers?" Glinda finally asks distastefully, gesturing at Delia's clothing and the girl laughs and laughs. The outfit looks like an odd cross between my own clothing and the Gale Guards, only in grey-blues and deep pewter.

"Only rarely, Mama. I'm quite aware that you don't like me in them. However, in my flying style, trousers make more sense. I don't have a broomstick or a bubble helping to keep my modesty. Speaking of clothing, I managed to piece together something for Chistery, see?"

We admire the warm clothing, vented in the back for his great wings and I ask Delia a question that's been bothering me since she dropped in from the sky. "What's with your own wings?"

"I have an affinity for weather and seasons, I always have. So I learned how to harness a storm and fashion wings. The Flying Monkeys taught me how to fly properly when I was just a kid." That compliment signals Janen to fly over and wrap himself about her head in a full body hug for a moment before he returns to Chistery's side. A great heavy sigh echoes up from deep in Delia's chest and she rubs both hands over her face for a moment. "While I'm naturally scared to death, I'm glad that this is all happening today. I miss the sunlight."

"So you really will wilt?" I can't resist teasing and get a sour look that's so like me, I can't help but laugh uproariously.


	6. The Clock Is Ticking…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

They are so much alike in so many respects. Not just the distinctive coloring and some facial features, but subtler things too; body language, the caliber of humor, the goofy cackling laugh, the enticing smirk. Delia moves like her other mother, a strange combination of graceful and awkward, not quite grown into their taller frames.

We only have a few more hours before we force a confrontation with the Wizard and the deadline is stressing all of us. Yes, I'm terrified beyond rational thought, but I will lay down my life for my family. That instinct is as clear as day to me now. In the purity of love, my selfishness has been burned away.

"Here Mama, I have a present for you," Delia suddenly announces and pulls a mass of gorgeous fabric from a cabinet. Creamy, heavy wool, surprisingly soft when I take one of the garments, is trimmed in a graduation of green from deepest woodland to the first faint flush of spring.

"Oh Delia," I admire, holding up what I realize is a heavy winter cape/jacket combination and the girl holds matching, voluminous skirts. "They're beautiful."

"There's matching boots and gloves too. This way, you don't have to worry about something as mundane as the cold."

"Thoughtful," I compliment and pat her cheek. "And I have just the blouse to go with it."

"I knew you would. I've got a match for you, Mimi." Startled, Elphie sits up from where she's been slouched in her chair, watching us with a faint, unconscious smile. It's another of the jackets with a heavy cape, in all the colors of a winter wood: browns and deep greens, heavy grays, trimmed in a dusky white. "Try it on for me."

"Oh Elphie," I whisper breathlessly at how magnificent my lover looks well-dressed like this. The green woman has never cared much for her appearance, wearing only the darkest and plainest of colors and that dreadful hat that I gave her. But in the traveling clothes and warm jacket, designed carefully for her body and coloring, she looks impossibly regal.

Pushing back her mimi's expansive raven hair, Delia expertly tweaks the high collar a bit to find a better angle to the commanding jawline and buttons up part of the front before she nods decisively. "I know you think it's ridiculous, but sometimes clothing really can help make the woman. The citizens of Oz need to see you at your best today."

Not certain how to respond, Elphie smiles thinly and settles on a joke. "So, no pointy black hat then?"

"Oz no," our daughter groans and runs her hands over Elphie's shoulders and arms, tugging at the fabric. "I wish I'd known how thin you are right now. I would have had this tailored a bit closer. Well, nothing to be done it about now. You look great, by the way."

That is my cue to sidle into my lover's side and take her left hand in both of mine, smiling adoringly into the uncertain dark eyes. "No, darling, you look better than great. You look magnificently regal. Truthfully, you do." That shy smile warms me through and through. Her kiss makes the surroundings vanish for what could be moments or an eternity and it's the Monkeys' chortling that finally brings me back from the sensual haze. Ignoring them for one more long moment, I hold Elphie's gaze, black in the dim lighting, my heart in my eyes. "Love you."

Clearing her throat roughly, my love smiles luminously. "I love you, too." Then she fires a sly look at where Delia is again seated at the table, studiously ignoring us. "No comment, Fae?"

"I figured my childish gagging noises would be inappropriate," the girl quips back primly and then shrieks as Elphie pokes her in the ribs.

"Ah, something else you have in common with your mother."

The petulant scowl makes Delia look like she's ten years old and I can't help but laugh in delight.

It's a short lived delight as Chistery pipes up suddenly, "Bells, rolling, tolling."

"It's time," I say quietly, feeling the impact of this moment settle heavily in my guts. Delia swallows hard and goes one more time to the cabinet she's been raiding. From it comes a long, slender shaft of gleaming silver topped with a sparkling starburst as well as a largish circular ribbon of gold.

"I almost didn't bring this," she explains, holding out the ridiculous pole-arm, for lack of a better description. "You've never liked it. It's long and it's heavy, but there's a reason for both. I know the reasons, but I'm not telling you. It'll make sense in time."

Not taking the thing, I eyeball it warily. "What is it?"

"Your wand, sorceress."

Now I really am shocked. The thing is nearly as long as I am tall! But, I've taken this much on trust, what's one more thing? The pulse of power in the ostentatious wand ripples up my arm to make my brain and spine buzz. Dizzy, I grip it tighter, alarmed and reassured by the odd familiarity that I feel for its energies.

"It knows most of the spells from the Grimmerie," Delia is continuing, gesturing at the oversized wand. "It's got them stored magically and all you have to do it call them by name. It's a remarkably effective tool." With that, Delia turns to speak quietly to Elphie, tugging the long raven tresses into a simple ponytail before holding up the gold circle on her fingertips. "Once again, I'm not going to explain the whole story behind this, but it will help you focus."

The moment the girl reaches up, I understand what the narrow, oddly shaped band is. A perfect fit, the beautifully simple circlet glitters against the black and green of Elphie's rich coloring. It comes to a point on her forehead, where a small, perfect sapphire teardrop sparkles. A sharp shudder runs though my lover's long body and I know exactly how she feels.

Delia steps back and the two Monkeys come over to stand with her. They look grave and almost awed. "Now," Delia intones somberly, "you look like the future of Oz."

In somewhat of a daze, I follow Elphie from the cave and back into my closet. Delia and the boys follow, dragging my new clothes and some other things I don't recognize and don't care to ask after. Elphie comes last, cinching up the bag to silently hand it to Delia and shooing her off. To my relief, Elphie doesn't rush me, or even ask questions, just gathers me to her slender body and walks me back until we can sprawl out on the bed for a much needed break.

With my head pressed to my lover's chest, listening intently the steady beat of her heart, calmness settles. Destiny is at our doorstep, but we will prevail.

"What do you think she meant, 'the future of Oz'?"

"Well, it makes sense that we have something to do with picking up the pieces after the Wizard is gone, right? After all, since we're going to stop him and can help things keep running smoothly until a real government can be set up and things like that. And all this damage done to the Animals has to be fixed."

"And you're just the revolutionary to do it," I tease affectionately, kissing her jaw and her arms squeeze me tighter for a moment. More minutes pass as we soak up our togetherness and the lovely memories of our night in this bed. Then, with well-honed social instincts, I know that the moment has come. Our entrance must be perfectly timed. This will be an epic case of being fashionably late.

In the fading sunlight of gathered dusk, the gold circlet does magnificent things to Elphie's dark eyes, making them sparkle like mica in wet, mossy river stones. And the sapphire makes me blush with pleasure as I recognize the color from a lifetime of mirrors. The warm clothes Delia brought me are as perfect as I thought they would be as well as being blissfully warm.

As though summoned, Delia shows that my perfect timing has been passed on when she appears in the doorway. "It's time."

"Yes," I agree and Elphie nods shortly. Delia's raven curls are tamed back into a short braid and a snug dark blue knit cap has been pulled tight over her head. A dark, laced tunic with a long stormy gray cloak now covers her snugly, but it's the cap that intrigues me. Touching the ratty old article of clothing, I recognize it and giggle in delight. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," she smiles shyly. "Mimi's old school cap. It's for good luck." Then she sees the emerald cluster sitting on my bedstand and gestures to it with her head. "Take it. We'll need all the help we can get."

Bells once more peel through the Emerald City and we all still.

The ceremony for the Winter Solstice has begun in the courtyard outside the Wizard's palace. The eyes of all of Oz are there now, recordings being sent magically to all corners of our land. Darkness is rapidly approaching, the longest night of the year.

"History is waiting," Elphie says wisely and we head for the living room. Chistery is holding the broom, dancing agitatedly from foot to foot. He and Janen are both dressed as warmly as we, including insulating gloves for both hands and feet, as well a nice sleeve for their tails. Only the wings are exposed, the leathery membranes half unfurled with readiness.

"Thank you, my friend," Elphie greets the larger Monkey, placing a warm hand on his shoulder and he beams adoration at her. "You stick close so that we can all protect one another, okay?"

"Okay, okay," he nods eagerly and she flashes a grin at Janen, perched on the table nearby.

"That goes for you too, young man."

"Yes, yes," he squeaks and leaps to land expertly on Delia's shoulder. "Will stay close. Promise, promise."

"This is it then," Elphaba hums to herself and I make her jump with a surprise hug. All of us crowd this beloved, misunderstood, misaligned and simply wonderful woman. When I kiss her lips, the others press kisses to her cheeks, making her smile and much of her tension to flow away.

"Right behind you, Mimi," Delia smiles and steps back, wind already beginning to gather about her, lifting the edges of her cloak and pushing it away.

"My love?" Elphie invites me with an open hand, her body already perched comfortably on the broom's narrow length. "I once asked you to defy gravity itself with me. Care to try it now?"

As fearful as the prospect of flying is, I trust her implicitly and take the offered green hand to settle myself behind her. The broom feels odd pressed sideways across my buttocks, but will be tolerable for a time. With seeming no effort at all, this common object enchanted into something wonderful, drifts away from the floor and I watch Chistery scramble to the great glass doors that lead to the balcony. As he throws them open and the winter chill floods in, I giggle, "Impress me, darling."

And the broom takes off like a shot.

Clinging to Elphie like a burr, I scream in shock of the rush of flight. The balcony flashes past and the yawning canyons of the Emerald City wink by as we spiral upward with the icy air unmerciful in our faces. There is a flicker of movement that resolves itself into the darkly-dressed Delia and her stormy wings coming up alongside us as the frantic pace slows.

"Look, my sweet," Elphie cackles in unfettered delight, arms outstretched, as the broom stills. "The grandest view of the Emerald City." It is no exaggeration and I gawk at the magnificence of the gleaming green towers and bridges, the darkening lands beyond the city's borders.

"Oh Elphie! It's wonderful! Promise that we'll do this again someday!"

"With pleasure, my sweet! With pleasure! Now, hold on!"

Delia and the two Flying Monkeys are already deep into a steep dive towards the bright heart of the city. Fog trails our girl like vapor trails and I sense the building power clearly, gripping the long wand more tightly to my side. My brain cannot decide if terror or exhilaration makes my heart pound so hard, but I hang onto Elphie's waist and force myself to watch the architecture of the Emerald City rush up at us.

The crowd at the Central Courtyard is exactly what I hoped, packed in like sweets in a lovely box. The screaming starts up almost immediately as Delia swoops in, already chanting ponderously. Her voice carries over the crowd, carrying unnaturally far, crescendoing as I spot our quarry, poking at Elphie to get her to change direction.

"Firearm!" Delia roars and there is a blast of heat like opening a furnace door that races out from her levitating body. The guards swarming towards the building chaos beginning shouting and screaming as their weapons glow as though just pulled from the smith's forge.

There is a storm brewing, literally, as I spot Morrible chanting beside the confused Wizard. When he recognizes the stony green visage, he whirls and ducks behind the guards closing in. They're rattled by the abrupt loss of their weapons, but not backing down. Now it's my turn to draw on my limited skills and the power in this scepter that my daughter brought me.

"Ice!" I call clearly, waving the crystal encrusted starburst at the ground at the guardsmen's feet. Immediately, the marble surface freezes solid and the men topple like children's toys, helpless to find their footing. Elphie grunts in pain as a rock strikes her in the shoulder and the broom gains some altitude.

"Now what?" she calls out as we realize that the guards aren't panicking as much as we hoped and the crowd is panicking worse. Shaking back my concealing hood, I expertly toss back my loose gold curls and draw on a lifetime of portraying myself as exactly what people want me to be. Cool calm settles over me and I give Elphie a squeeze.

"Bring us down over the crowd, where the recorders can see us. And keep an eye out for trouble."

Worried, Elphie nonetheless does as I instruct and the crowd tries its best to scatter. Someone is going to get hurt in the crush and I raise the hand grasping the wand. "People of Oz," I enunciate in my clearest voice, pouring my heart, soul and convictions into the words that will save or damn us. "You have been deceived. This woman is no monster, no wicked witch. She is a victim of a terrible crime and I can prove it! Elphaba Thropp has been maligned and misrepresented to you, people of Oz! When she uncovered evidence of the Wizard's lies, we turned on her, simply for the color of her skin and the untrue words of deceitful people."

The crowd is still now, listening to me, their eyes on the woman frozen still and strangely unthreatening on the broom with me. Gentling, I catch every eye I can, impressing the weight of my words as best I can.

"How do we know the truth? Simply because one man says that it is so? We have no proof, nor have we ever asked for it. Just like you, I took the words of accusation as truth and turned on someone I adored. This woman is not capable of evil. She is the kindest, if not the prickliest personality I know."

"Morrible!" Delia screams shrilly and I now see that the storm I felt threatening has born down on the heart of Oz like a hungry animal on easy prey.

"Everybody get down!" I scream with every ounce of power I have at my disposal and will marvel later that every soul in sight does as ordered.

Violent intent builds, and it takes on a truly terrifying visage. Morrible, the woman who was supposed to teach and protect us, has summoned a monster. Her ugly face is twisted with rage and misplaced power, her hands and voice stretched out to Delia, still hovering above her, chanting back. The girl's concealing scarf is ripped away by the building violence of wind and Morrible's eyes widen in shock, her magics faltering.

In that moment, the battle shifts again.

The monster is loose.


	7. The Winds of Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebuilding begins.

I feel overwhelmed, my voice paralyzed in my throat from fear and inexperience. All those accusing, probing eyes…

Delia's screaming pulls at something deep inside of me, a subconscious, primitive part that recognizes that my adored offspring is in danger. The winds have grown massive, sucking down the cavernous gaps between buildings like a vortex.

Then… then it rounds the corner and everything becomes terrifyingly clear.

Morrible, that idiotic, power-hungry imbecile specialist in the art of weather… has called up a tornado.

Like a great hungry predator, it bears down on the square, chewing up everything in its path. This is it; this is the moment where my future reaches its most important crossroads to date. Failure in this first task leads where I have long believed my destiny lay. Down that path lies darkness, ostracism and certain, ugly death…

But there's a second path now, brighter and more hopeful, brought to me in the love of these adored young women and their matching, sparkling blue eyes. If we can stop this thing, then we just might be… heroes.

I could have never imagined it.

Crouching in determination over the broom, I reach back to grip Glinda's body to mine and press for speed. The gale screams over the terror of the populace, trapped in the square with too few exits. Crashing roughly into Delia, I grab her to me, shouting in her ear. "Fae! Listen to me; you have to call that thing off! You can do it! I know you can! You traveled through time, for Oz's sake! One little twister should be a piece of cake!"

Power builds, as sure as water behind a dam. As the skies darken completely into the longest night of the year, great forces come together. Glinda is chanting something, her high, clear voice carrying over the storm and I find myself echoing the words without thinking. Shimmering ethereally, there is a barrier of some kind appearing between us and the approaching twister, looming to fill our whole vision.

The sudden quiet is almost deafening as we are completely enclosed in a nearly transparent, shimmering and, to my annoyed amusement, faintly pink… bubble.

"Do it," Glinda grates out with effort, the strain stark in her voice as she fights the force of the storm. Hugging Delia to me, feeling her trembling, I coax her gently, having no idea where the words come from.

"Come on, Fae, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life. I've always believed in you. Always. We both have. My good, extraordinary girl."

The soothing patter works, Delia's arms rising as though to hold back that monstrous thing with just her two small hands. Feeling the power focus in Glinda, Delia, me, I slide my hands down my child's arms and add my strength to hers.

For an instant, the storm seems to slow, to stop, to hover there impossibly for a timeless moment. It is the most terrifyingly beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Then, it simply dissolves into wisps of fog, as though it never existed at all.

"Drop the bubble, Mama," Delia growls and the instant it does so, she drops like a stone to land lightly on the marble far below. "How dare you!" she screams wildly at Morrible, who recoils as though slapped. "People could have been killed! Are you insane?! It's not enough that you would ruin innocent lives through deceit, but flat-out violence too? Wizard!!!"

That last word echoes like cannon fire through the city, making all parties cringe and cover their ears.

"You can't hide forever, you deceitful bastard! I came back through time to find you! And I will find you!" When Morrible makes a move, Delia growls something and the old woman is wrapped up in a long ribbon of fog like a snake, her eyes bugging out in terror. Truly worked up now, Delia is chanting again and I'm worried that this will once again get out of control. Landing, I reach for her as she shouts a last word. "Doordust!"

And every door in sight disintegrates into sparkling powder.

Wrenching Delia around, I see the panic that has her eyes fully dilated, only the faintest ring of blue around the black, black pupils. "Delia!" My shout seems to have no effect, her muttering bringing up that ozone buzz of magic yet again. "Fae!"

There she is, her bright personality surfacing from beneath the panic, and her voice falters uncertainly.

"Delia," I soothe, holding her shoulders and her gaze. "Calm down, darling. We're right here, okay?" A battered but whole Janen comes out of nowhere to land on her shoulder, clearly exhausted. That finally gets through to her, the blue eyes returning to normal, blinking sleepily.

"Mimi," she whimpers in a childlike voice and I gather her into a hug. The fog snake choking Morrible dissolves and I glower coldly at the gasping woman.

"Don't try anything funny, Morrible," I warn and direct my voice to the missing doors of the Wizard's palace. "Wizard, come speak with me. You can't hide anymore."

No one seems capable of moving, the crowd, the fallen guards, even the stormy sky itself is strangely quiet and still. Willing the old man to appear, I stare into the darkness of the hall until a shadow appears there, resolving into the very man in question. He looks old and defeated, knowing that his reckoning has come.

"This is your chance to do good," I tell him quietly and clearly, knowing that every eye and ear in Oz is on this encounter. The great and Wonderful Wizard versus the woman he has villainized as the Wicked Witch. "Tell them the truth."

Delia turns in my hold to face him and Glinda steps to my side to take my free hand, the broom falling, forgotten.

"You came here, to Oz, from the Other Land," I say clearly, fighting acute stage fright, but reassured by my family. "You did some wonderful things, but you've also done some horrible things. That's why I confronted you and turned against you, to protect the Animals. My dream to learn at your side was dashed when I realized the whole truth."

"The persecution and lies," Glinda adds.

"The green elixir," Delia growls hatefully and shrugs off my arm to stalk over and loom threateningly over the cringing Wizard. "You are directly responsible for the abuse my Mimi suffered so horribly her whole life! You slipped that stuff into her mother's drink during your travels. You took advantage of the poor woman, leaving behind a child distorted by your damned potion!"

A stunned silence hangs over the square and my brain frantically tries to catch up with these new revelations.

"Because of you," Delia rages at the Wizard, now nearly on his knees, and the surroundings begin to tremble again. "She's been hated and vilified for her beautiful green skin! Because of you, there are almost no Animals in my time! Because of you!"

Once again, I leap forward to grab her hands, tear her away from the building violence; hold her sobbing body to mine. "Is it true?" I ask softly. "Is that what that green bottle is that I've carried with me all my life until I was forced to leave it behind at Shiz? Is this one more sin to add to what you've already done?"

Finally falling to his knees, the Wizard nods silently, reduced to no more than a pathetic, broken old man. I'm numb, my brain full of a buzz like a lightning strike. The oily green residue in that old bottle I've always been so attached to, matching the exact grassy tone of my skin.

"You know," I continue just as softly, just as cuttingly. "All I wanted originally was for the Animals to stop being persecuted. I had no idea how deep this corruption went. I was thrilled just to meet you, just like anyone else in Oz would be. The idea of actually maybe working with you made me happier than I had ever been. Then you tricked me into transforming those poor Monkeys. I will never forget how they writhed in pain, I will never forgive myself for doing that to them. You have to leave this place, now. Forever. Don't look back. Get in your balloon and leave the same way you arrived. Go."

With a great flutter of sound, I am suddenly surrounded by the very Flying Monkeys I was tricked into transforming. They watch me soberly for a moment, even Chistery in their midst, before nodding in acceptance and turning away one by one. They gather up the Wizard and vanish into the depths of the temple of falsity and decadence at the heart of this city that calls up such mixed feelings.

All that fades away at the feeling of these two adored females pressed into my narrow frame. Even Janen gets in on the cuddle, rubbing his furry face against my cheeks and nose. The Gale Guards are on their feet, completely at a loss of what to do. Shivering with fear, I pick out the one that obviously heads up this squad and hold his dazed eyes. "The populace will need you, sir. I'll stay right here so that there will be no potential trouble."

The look in his eye is very telling. The conflict there in his sharp gaze is a microcosm of the population around me. I have been the enemy for a long time now and no one is going to move beyond that easily. Despite the crimes of the Wizard, I have just sent him away in disgrace and we of Oz are suddenly bereft of leadership.

Then, this soldier blows my mind away, stepping forward, pulling off his right glove, extending it towards me. For an insane moment, I really think he might do something to me, hit me, grab me, I don't know. Instead, he waits until I come to my senses and ever so hesitantly release my girls and pull off my own glove.

This dangerous stranger's hand is warm and strong. I watch his calloused fingers close about mine, the weathered skin sharp contrast to the verdant green I have stared at my whole life. Clearing his throat gets my gaze to snap up to meet serious gray eyes. "Welcome home, Miss Elphaba."

I am at a complete loss of how to react, only squeezing his hand helplessly and blinking through the burning tears in my eyes.

The soldier orders several of his squad to stay and guard both us and Morrible, who has barely taken a deep breath, she's that fearful. She knows she's in trouble.

"Did we do it?" Delia asks tentatively and I feel laughter tickle its way from belly to throat to escape into the chilly winter air. Something in the sound releases the crowd, their voices rising in distress and confusion.

"I got it," Glinda tells me, planting quick kisses on Delia and I before she strides to the edge of the high point of the square where all this has taken place. Beneath her commandingly raised hands, the crowd quiets again and I can almost hear the magical recording devices whirring away as they focus in on her. "People of Oz, this has been an historic day. The chaos that has occurred here was never the intention of myself nor my family, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We have all been fooled by who we thought was our benign, fatherly leader, but the truth has led us to realize that he is a flawed man who has made bad choices. Today must begin a new era of better communication in Oz, where all citizens can live in peace, no matter if they are rich or poor, human or Animal." A sweet smile makes me smile helplessly back, tightening my arm around Delia's neck for a moment. "Or even green. Ladies and gentlemen of Oz, may I present to you the woman brave enough to risk her very life to free us from a tyranny we were not even aware of, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

I hope she doesn't want me to speak, because right now, there is no way that I will be anything remotely resembling coherent. However, I force myself to step to her side and take her hand, gripping tightly.

"We must rebuild our society now," Glinda continues, unselfconsciously tugging my head down to bury my nose in her silky hair, caressing the back of my neck. "This kind of persecution can never happen again, for it harms all of us. There will need to be elections for some kind of leadership and permanent solutions to this new problem, but for tonight, the future is laid bare to us, full of endless possibilities. This is Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year, but the sun will return tomorrow as it always does."

A longing trill of music makes me look over to see that the orchestra has managed to regain some of their sanity and has started up a haunting melody. A small figure breaks from the still crowd, sending up a ripple of alarm and making the guards tense.

She can't be more than seven years old, with frizzy red hair and clear blue eyes, a few shades darker than my girls. "So, you aren't wicked?" she asks bluntly in a sweet, clear voice. Letting Glinda go, I kneel to eye the child where she stands a few feet away.

"No. I'm sorry for scaring everybody, I really am. It just seemed like there was no other way. Until Delia here showed up."

Curious now, the girl steps in, actually touching my half-raised hand while watching me with those piercing eyes. "Who is Delia? I know Miss Glinda from the recordings."

"She's right behind me. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Oh yes!" she squeals happily and dances on her tip toes.

"Delia is my daughter. Mine and Miss Glinda's. She came back through time to make sure that I was going to be okay."

There's a ripple of reaction in the crowd, but I ignore them. If I can make this one child understand, then they might too. Confused, but still curious, the girl cocks her head at me. "How? You are both girls."

"Magic," I shrug and Delia finally decides to jump in.

"We've never been able to figure out how it happened, but it did. Well, it does, anyway. In your future and my past. This is really confusing, isn't it?"

"Yes," I shrug and smile up at her. "But we’re managing so far."

The little girl tugging my fingers brings my attention around to her again and I'm startled to see that some of the crowd has pressed in. "Happy Solstice, everyone," I say quietly, not standing, but feeling the quiver of fear quite clearly. There are so many of them…

The gamut of emotions runs over the faces of the pressing crowd, fear and curiosity and a hundred things mixed in with the confusion. The threat is not gone with the Wizard, it has merely shifted. In these few, long minutes, these people's lives have been completely turned upside-down.

I know exactly how that feels.

"How did you know that the Wizard was a bad man?"

More children have come to me. This time a matched set of even younger kids, twins by their stature and coloring. They have curls identical to Delia's, with adorable swarthy faces and obsidian dark eyes. Definitely some Winkie blood here. Sure enough, they have a man with them, his coloring like Fiyero's. There is neutrality in the man's fathomless gaze, no accusation, no fear, nothing. It's a little unnerving.

"He…" my voice cracks and I clear my throat, noting that the crowd has settled now that it has a spokesman of sorts in the Winkie man and his children. "Well, he tricked me. See, there's a magical book of spells and magical things."

"The Grimmerie," the boy says somberly, startling me, his father nodding along, hands on his children's shoulders.

"Yes, exactly. He tricked me into casting a spell from it and I created the Flying Monkeys. I didn't even know that they were there, so many of them in those horrible cages." Those memories will never stop hurting.

"All is be fine in the end," Janen speaks up, drawing the children's eye and I feel his weight settle on my bowed shoulders. "Oh Miss Mimi. My clan comes out okay. Did, do, will."

"Miss Elphaba," the Winkie man says gently and I'm shocked to see his dark hands extended in invitation. "You are exhausted and quite probably in some kind of shock. Most of us are. This has been a far more exciting evening than anyone had planned." A waggle of those extended fingers and the smile of the children gives me the courage to lay my green hands in his earthy ones, noting the way the colors compliment one another. Gently, he draws me to my feet and smiles thinly into my nervous gaze. "We all have things to reevaluate now. Many things. But you do have allies here, unexpected hero. Happy Solstice."

And, to my utter astonishment, he leans in to gently press a kiss to my cheek in the traditional holiday gesture. His children tug my skirt until I bend to do the same, then insisting that I return the butterfly kisses. Warm and soft, they hug me and follow their father back into the crowd that has started to return to its business finally.

Once more, there are small hands on mine, the little red head, now with a woman of sunset hair and emerald eyes. Delia stands close, while Glinda is nearby, talking to the reporters with social skills I simply don't have. "Happy Sol'cise," the youngster grins and I wrap her up in a hug, surprised at how much I enjoy the innocent contact. "Miss Fabala."

The childhood nickname has an unexpected effect, tears pooling in my eyes and choking my throat, gripping her little body tightly for a moment. "Thank you, sweetheart," I finally manage to choke out and force myself to release her, stroking the wild red hair. "You have a lovely holiday with your family, won't you?"

"You too!" And with that, she kisses my cheek and scampers back to the strikingly colored woman, who smiles shyly at me, earning the same in return.

Wearily straightening up, I feel Delia's arm curl around my waist as I scrub my hands over my face for a moment to gather myself. "Not at all the way I expected the evening to go," I confess quietly and the younger teen chuckles throatily.

"Funny, it's almost exactly what I expected, Mimi."


	8. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so this part of the the adventure ends.

I've been on autopilot, answering questions and telling as much of this incredible story as I can. Keeping secrets started this whole Wizard mess and I don't want to follow in those dangerous footsteps, but I don't like speaking for Elphaba either.

In the corner of my eye, I watch my lover interact with the curious trio of children, unable to stop my artificial society smile from growing fond. The reporters love it, focusing in with their enchantments so that everyone watching the other end of the spells can watch the sweet interactions. As the children melt back into the crowd, my green girls hug and come over to stand sentinel at my shoulders, gripping my hands. Their warmth and love wash over me and I press my face briefly into Elphie's neck as Delia addresses the reporters.

"I know that this has been a wild night, but there are still roles for Oz to play. The government has been shattered and must be rebuilt, the Animals must be protected as the citizens they are and as much damage as possible must be repaired. In the future, things have changed in ways that I wish I could explain, but all of you must figure out on your own. But there is one thing that all of you must do." She's a magnificent speaker, clear, charismatic and intense. "I cannot find out about my role in these events." There's a stir of emotion to her words and she releases my hand to raise her own to the assembly to settle them. "It will take me seven years, the entirety of my young adulthood, to figure this puzzle out, to hone my control of the weather, to figure out how to fool time itself. You all must make these tasks as difficult as possible. No physical descriptions, no hint that my special talents helped stop the tornado, nothing. I really cannot emphasize this enough."

"It seems like an awful lot of trouble," one of the reporters grumbles and Delia's expression goes steely.

"These women are my mothers. They are the most cherished and beloved people in the world to me. I would do anything for them. They are kind and decent and self-sacrificing. They will be a great asset to Oz if given half a chance. Just give them a chance." Reaching into a satchel around her waist I hadn't even noticed, Delia approaches the man who spoke, holding out a thin, floppy book bound in heavy cloth that reminds me of my school notebooks. "I recognize you, Master Karker, even if it took me a minute." The man looks completely flummoxed at the use of what is obviously his name and automatically holds out a hand. "There're notes in here and I'm leaving them with you in charge of executing the material inside." The she grins warmly and he returns the expression. "In less than two decades, you'll get a chance to hand that back to me. Thank you in advance, sir."

Stepping back to stand by my side, I beam at this future child if mine, knowing that I will miss this near-adult version of her. She is someone that I could easily have as a good friend.

"Make good decisions, people of Oz," Delia calls out, again raising her arms. "Your futures depend on it."

Once more, magic stirs the air, wind swirling through the assembly, whirling the clouds above. Obedient to the young sorceress, the clouds scuttle away to reveal the black sky above. Inspired, I glance about the square, noting the many oil lamps and glowing crystals. "Elphie, help me dim the lights."

Startled, my love nods and we focus our wills to the multitude of glows and watch them slowly grow dimmer and dimmer as the crowd murmurs.

A city is never really dark and we lose some integral connection to the world around us because of that. The gathering of people blurs together as darkness closes in.

"People of Oz," I call out in my best speaking voice. "The darkest winter sky."

And for an endless, breathless moment, we, the people of Oz, are one people beneath the glitter of the stars. This is a magic that we all know and all can appreciate, the wheeling dance of our constant companions, the stars in a flawlessly clear sky. As one entity, we soak it deep into our hearts.

"Happy Solstice," a child's voice calls out and slowly the chant is taken up as Elphie leans over to murmur something to Delia.

Very clearly, my daughter's voice says, "snow."

Elphie's will pushes on mine, and she whispers in my ear. "The lights."

Fat, silent snowflakes drift down from the clear sky, glowing in the returned city light. Delighted, the crowd shifts about in the glorious, gentle flurry, their troubles forgotten for these magical moments. "I love you," Elphie murmurs into my hair and I turn to jump on her with a full-body hug. Staggering a bit under my weight, she chuckles and accepts my sloppy kiss.

"I love you too. Will you stay with me forever and ever, Elphaba Thropp?"

"Oh yes, Glinda Upland, I will indeed stay with you forever and ever."

We share the sweetest of kisses on our first Winter Solstice of many.

Slowly, the clouds roll back in to keep the snowfall going naturally before Delia doubles over with an exhausted groan. The sound gets our attention and I settle back to the ground to go to her. There's something hurt in her eyes, something regretful and I can hear the words even before she says them.

"It's time for me to go."

Upset, I'm useless as Elphie speaks with the guardsmen and Delia catches her breath. Even Janen makes himself useful by hopping up, holding the bristly end of the broomstick over his head. In the still-falling snow, I climb onto the broom behind Elphie, clinging tight to her back, listening to the muted sounds of happiness around us. There are even cheers as some notice our departure, stirring the snow into flurries.

The cold night makes me shake, completely baffled how Elphie isn't an icicle where she is completely exposed to the brutal wind of flight. Then I remember calling the protective bubble and bravely peek around the edge of Elphie's concealing body, focusing on the tip of the broomstick. Like a taut slide of silk, the membrane appears, drifting over both of us, shutting out the worst of the wind.

"Thank you, love," Elphie murmurs, shivering reflexively in the lessened cold. "That's far nicer than the open air." Crouching lower over the broom, I feel Elphie urge the thing faster and faster still. Time becomes a blur as we race across the night sky like streaks of lightning. I'm frozen and half-asleep, my legs numb from sitting astride the broom, by the time we slow and begin to spiral downward.

Whimpering at the press of the ground to my frozen feet, I stumble and stand painfully. Propping me up, Elphie is urgently calling out names. I watch silently as emaciated Animals, many of them wounded, trudge out and are introduced to the miraculous hole in the bag. Numbly, they comply and I am horrified by how bad things have really gotten outside of the city.

The mood grows happier as the seemingly endless stream of supplies pours from the bag. The smells of cooking drift through the forest, holding back the crisp winter air. But, eventually, Delia finally steps out, truly looking exhausted now. Wordlessly, she takes the wand from my clutching hands and lifts away the beautiful circlet from Elphie's hair. Janen carries them back while Delia returns our sober, hurting gazes.

Still silent, she wraps her arms around our necks and squeezes almost painfully tight. Together, like one being, we breathe harshly in sync, brought together by the strangest of circumstances.

"I'm really glad that I got to meet you two like this," Delia finally sniffs, leaning away so that we can study one another's night-darkened features. "I'm lucky that I won't get to miss you, y'know? Right on the other side of my trip home is you."

"But we'll sure miss you," Elphie manages to say softly, because my throat aches too much to do it myself.

"It's time!" Janen squeals urgently. "Solstice is passing!"

Even though the pain of this separation, I can feel the energies build. A rough hug from my grown child that will take many years to grow to this extraordinary person is the best I get. "I love you Mama. Take care."

"Oh Delia…"

Another rough hug for Elphie and Delia steps away and looks to the sky, waiting for something. Tears roll freely now as I watch mutely, clinging to Elphie's torso, her arm tight around my shoulders.

Power builds and builds, but something isn't working. There is panic growing in Delia's eyes and, suddenly, I know the answer. "Break the emerald! Smash it!"

My shout carries over the rush of noise of magics and weather in tandem. Cringing, Delia nods and pulls out the necklace I've spotted only briefly, drawing it over her head. Stepping back to the rugged cliff face nearby, she grasps a largish stone and I stare at this ending.

In a blinding flash of glorious green light, the magic emerald is destroyed, taking away the young sorceress. In the years to come, I will wonder often what becomes of this exact moment. Does Delia make it back in one piece, exhausted but full of excited stories for her Mimi and me? Does something go wrong?

It's an unnerving prospect at best.

Silence settles over the forest now that Delia is gone. After a respectful moment, a great Rhinoceros approaches and speaks quietly. "Miss Elphaba, did things go well in the Emerald City?"

I fight down hysterical giggles, my body and emotions too raw to be sane at this moment and Elphie squeezes me tightly. "Yes, Hurgle, things went quite well. If anyone cares for a solstice tale, I'll tell you exactly what happened."

And so, our new lives begin.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my all time favorite projects of all time and one I enjoy reading over and over, I hope you have enjoyed it too. Please continue on to 'The Road From Present to Future' for the rest of the story.

Getting there had been half the battle. A wrenching, sucking pull worse than any storm I've danced with, colder than any whirl of ice, darker than any night. Strangled by the vacuum, in fear for my life, terrorized by the ride, I could only be pulled along until spat out the other side into the welcoming forest.

The trip back is even worse, because this time I know what to expect.

Eternity seems to tick by, heartbeat by heartbeat in the whirlwind.

Being thrust out of the spaces between is a relief that makes me dizzy.

"Dee!" Janen shrieks in fear as we spin towards the ground below, totally out of control. Fighting dizziness and nausea, I dig deep for control, remembering endless lessons under Mimi's hard eye. Her hard-to-please whetstone to my unhoned will of steel made me into a blade of magical talent the likes of which will change Oz.

After all, it already has.

Growling with the effort, I spread my arms, grab control of the elements around me and slow the wild plunge with barely a moment to spare. As it is, the landing is bone-rattling, leaving me winded and hurting.

"Any landing," Janen giggles breathlessly and I grunt in half-humored response. As much as I ache all over, I'll bet something, or several somethings, are broken.

Groaning, sobbing from the pain radiating along my nerves, all I can do is lie there and burn with it. Then, a shadow falls over me, and breath snuffles at my hair. "Dee?" A welcome and familiar voice says in astonishment. "What in the name of Oz happened to you? Lie still."

It takes me a moment to recognize Chackle's voice. Since the Cheetah has been my family doctor since my conception, it alarms me at how slow my brain is working. Footsteps approach fast and my sobs turn to relief. I'd know that heavy tread anywhere.

"I've got it, Doc," Mimi soothes and begins to chant softly, warm heat flooding my agonized body. Then, another familiar energy spikes Mimi's power and I know that Mama has joined her in knitting together the damage I have dealt myself. Some time passes as they pass their power on to me, chasing back the pain, before I can roll onto my back and blink at them.

It was the darkest night of winter when I left them, young, hopeful and ready for their future. As I sprawl here in the grass of our summer house at the edges of the Gillikin Forest, I stare into the faces so much more familiar to me. Age has changed them somewhat, fine lines appearing from their smiles and frowns. Mimi's slenderness is not so angular now and Mama is no longer quite so baby-faced and soft. These women are my mothers, my heroes, my home and my heart.

"It worked, Fae," Mimi smiles and gathers my battered and exhausted body to her, Mama wrapping herself around us both.

"It worked, my darling," Mama hums against my scalp. "My brave darling."

Clinging to them both, sobbing now with the deepest relief that I have ever felt, I know that I am home.

For good.

THE END

 

To whom it may concern,  
The character of Delia was so aptly named by my dearest pal and studly beta, AJ (ariestess). Only later did we realize that she had made a completely unintentional tip of the hat to yet another fascinating corner of the Oz-verse. I refer to, of course, to Azkadelia. If you have not seen Tin Man, it was released days ago on DVD. Don't walk, run. It's fabulous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the saga of this tale as best I can remember it.
> 
> February was a magical month for me. My best friend/roomie/writing partner, AJ, had gotten hooked on the Wicked soundtrack seemingly ages ago. Oh sure, I'd half-heartedly listened here and there, but never really paid attention. Thinking back, I really don't know which song reeled me in. I think Defying Gravity started it, perking up my ears and rekindling a very old love for spunky musicals. Then Popular made me laugh and pay more attention, but I'm pretty certain that it was For Good that clinched the deal. Research into the musical, the actresses, skimming the book and reading the masses of fanfiction… it was a very quick fall into a passionate love affair.
> 
> Then, the plot bunnies showed up, sniffing about and tickling me with their little whiskers. Yep, right on track, it was time to bond to a new fandom. So, I turned the ideas over and over in my head, at last begging for help to the Passion and Perfection crew on the 27th. Through email (only one of which was replied to. Shame on you two that didn't!) I contacted three people and the ball was rolling.
> 
> On the 28th, I saved the first chunk of what has become this great tale and I barely took a deep breath in the intervening days. The working title of Even the Yellow Brick Road Can Double Back On Itself came to me fairly quickly and I still like it. On Thursday, March 7th, I completed the first draft. AJ betaed, I polished and now it's in your hands. These muses have been exceptionally good to me and deserve even more stroking that I have done. So keep the fics coming troops!
> 
> Update: September 2009. So, here I am, two and a half years after completing the tale of Elphaba, Glinda and their clan. Only… I had never actually finished the second part. See, I ended the first half with a short POV from Dee and had always meant to do the same to the second half. Only, the inspiration never came.
> 
> Until now.
> 
> See, Amy, bless her heart, bought AJ and I tickets to the musical, which returned to Seattle this month. Despite knowing the music, despite the strangers performing the roles, despite being so physically uncomfortable in that beautiful old theater that I was in agony, I loved it, loved it, loved it! The play was every bit as moving as I'd hoped for and I will forever be grateful that I had the chance to enjoy it.
> 
> The mental image of Dee scrunched up in her little hidey-hole had always been the inspiration and I am delighted that my yearly Sappho prompt of 'Mythweaver' gave her the outlet she needed. Now, and only now, is the story complete!
> 
> Author's notes: Through judicious editing the story is exactly 21,000 words. Y'know, just because I can…
> 
> Special thanks to the Muses, particularly Darya, for helping 'voice' Glinda. I recognize the cadence of your language anywhere, dear. Dunno know exactly where the voices of Elphaba, Fae and the Monkeys came from, but some things should remain happy mysteries.
> 
> To Leyla, for the brilliant idea of the soap bubble pendant (YOU ROCK!) as well as confirming that this should take place between acts 1 & 2\. Your help is very appreciated.
> 
> To the webpage where I found a solid synopsis on the play, enabling me to stick as close to canon as possible. It was a great help! http://leiasc.tripod.com/Wicked__the_synopsis.html


End file.
